Distortion world
by Hetalianess
Summary: What happens when people keep putting up radom fanfictions in the  anima section? This,and this is pure crack and poor writing skills thrown together. We should fear our poor cast's troubles.On permanent hiatus until futher notice.


**an:this is meant to be funny and has no plot and i'm just writing this as i come up with ideas,this story is to prove a point to people putting random fanfiction in the +anima section is bad.**

**cooro and the gang were walking down the trail as a bunch of screams and pixels distorted."what in the world?"husky muttered. "I'd ask you the same thing if i knew where i am!" an orange haired dude said.(ichigo from bleach)"alright pikachu where are we?"ash looked over at the author who we shall call amaya."i swear senri...i didn't do it.i would do it to give me some alone time,but no this is caused by people putting other fanfictions that isn't +anima in the +anima section"Amaya stated. a flash of light erupted next to Amaya and a seviper and raticate appeared. "eekkk!"Amaya cried out and jumped high into the air transforming into a wolf and hiding behind senri."that was kinda weird and interesting at the same time."Brock said."why is there a blue wolf?"toboe asked appearing out of nowhere.(wolf's rain.)"oh my starclan its the end of the world!"Both a cat and Amaya yelled."who are you!"cooro asked everyone not noticing something was wrong. There was a ship parked at the port a few hundred feet away."guys lets go.I'm getting scared."Nana said fear in her voice.**

**After arriving in the next town the gang plus Amaya who was a wolf +anima/werewolf noticed that it was the same. except the pixes and such had been fixed."prepare for trouble"a voice started."oh noes. our heroes are encountering evil peoples"a mysterious voice said."oh god we're going crazy james!"Jessie wailed."no i'm just bubbles the narrator...but...oh look uhh a frying pan!" the voice said disappearing."make it double"James continued. Cooro and the gang just walked right past them."ok we need to get rid of them!"Husky yelled."not quite yet fish-boy. i am the author...you are my pawn so i win!" the blue wolf girl formerly know as amaya stated. 'this world is so screwed up' Husky thought. Another beam of light appeared and just as the group ,who'll we'll call the A team ,tried to get out of the way a bunch of people landed on them."beast boy get off" a girl muttered."how about you get off of me!"husky huffed."hahaha this looks like glitch city" Amaya laughed. Nana noticed the glitchy effect had came then suddenly disappeared and a creepy laugh floated around the air. "gastly!" A gastly came out of the bushes and licked husky."eww" husky groaned in reply. Of course the ship they'd seen before,the people on there got off. "OK luffy what'd you do" A green haired man said.(Zooro from one peice)."I'm confused,i thought i was suppsosed to be somewhere elese"Rose said. "o to the m to the g."Ino(naruto) said. "deidara do you have a sister?"a blue fish like guy said.(naruto)."god! would all of you just freaking shut up!" Amaya shut up instantly,"Nana,Senri,Cooro,Husky to fix this i'll need the fanfiction staff,fanfiction users,Momo,and all of you guys cooperation."She barked. "Me and Momo-san will work with the fanfiction people to get more of these fanfictions out of the +anima section,we'll need you to collect some stuff for us. please note this is a very dangerous mission. one wrong move with these objects and we all go it?" Husky was getting mad." WHY SHOULD WE HELP YOU?"yup he went overboard. "well one if we don't get them away from this universe,we all go !"She and Momo yelled. Momo started to brush her pink hair."what items Amaya-chan?" Nana asked. "well first we need everyone outthere to help declutter the +anima section...then we need a teleporter,chocolate,a late,penguin,net,blowdart,and poison..." Amaya replyed..."poison?" senri asked..."uhh oh yeah...i needed that to get freddy cougar and whats his name out of my closet...perferbly something smokish kinda.." she laughed...**

**An:this may be short...but i had to get it up... the next chapter will hopefully be done by next week,but with school+band it seems unlikly...rember this was crack...i made this up as i went along...its supposed to be funny...so send me some jokes! god this is short too short for my liking and its 1:19 am and i have to go to sixth grade Hell.(yeah hell ain't a cussword its a noun!) also this chapter was wrote when i had no writing skills so suck it up, well bye for now ~ Nyaaa**


End file.
